The Indiana University proposes to build upon the following in the renewal application: (1) scientific and administrative contributions. The Indiana ACTU ranks among the top 20 percent of ACTUs scientifically; (2) cost efficient accrual into AACTG trials. Indiana ranked third in cost weighed accrual; and (3) recruitment of women and minorities. The ACTU ranked second in recruitment of African- Americans and third in women. The long-term objectives of this site are to: expand scientific and administrative contributions through recruitment of additional investigators; increase accrual potential for women and minorities by expansion of the Wishard Hospital subunit; and increase the patient base by establishing a subunit at Community Hospital of Indianapolis. The first specific aim of the Indiana University ACTU is to contribute scientifically through submission of concept proposals and memberships on AACTG protocol teams and committees. Currently, Indiana investigators hold 32 positions on protocol teams. Concepts are proposed for: (a) salvage therapy for efavirenz failures; (b) evolution of anal dysplasia and the role of HPV in patients on HAART; (c) the role of gp 120 in HIV induced apoptosis of neurological cells in pathogenesis of dementia; (d) the role of GM-CSF and CD4 ligand on immunity to H. Capsulatum and HIV-1; (e) use of in vitro assays for drug interactions with protease inhibitors; and (f) the role of intestinal metabolism and bioavailability of antiretroviral drugs. The second specific aim is to expand the patient base, including women and minorities, though increased support for subunits at Wishard Hospital and Community Hospital. The work proposed in this application will be implemented through conduct of clinical trials as a member the AACTG, using an infrastructure that has been refined during 12 years as an ACTU. Specialized immunology, virology, and pharmacology laboratories will support this work.